The prior art already discloses finishers for the cosmetic aesthetic treatment of teeth; these finishers are offered as a set. Such a set comprises three finishers which are used one after the other. Each of said finishers comprises a conical head which is provided with straight cutting edges extending towards the tip. A finisher with eight cutting edges is used for prefinishing work, and in a subsequent working step the surface is treated with a second finisher having 16 cutting edges. To achieve a satisfactory and absolutely smooth surface, a finisher with 30 cutting edges is used in a subsequent third working step for obtaining an excellent, optically flawless surface with the help thereof.
When used as a set, the known finishers offer the possibility of generating high-quality surfaces, but have the drawback that the dentist needs three preparation instruments that must be used in successive order. In addition to the number of instruments needed, it is also necessary to change the same.